Dos líneas, positivo
by Sophie Deutiers
Summary: Ginny se va a Estambul al día siguiente. Sin embargo, el retraso del "visitante mensual", le hace sospechar. ¿Lo malo? Ah si, que Harry no quiere hijos... por ahora.


**Author's Note: Este fic es un regalo para Sirenita, por el meme del amor hecho fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.  
**

* * *

**"Dos Líneas, Positivo"**

Aquel día era su día libre, no así el de Harry. Lo cual era una lástima, pues al día siguiente debía partir a Estambul, junto a sus compañeras de equipo. Pero eso era un detalle: las maletas estaban listas, la casa estaba ordenada, la despensa tenía suficiente comida… tal vez, cuando regresara, encontraría a su esposo con vida, si es que el retraso de su periodo era uno de los tantos que había tenido en su vida.

Porque, con la conversación que tuvieron anoche, le quedó claro que a él no le gustaría tener hijos por el momento, ya que quería disfrutar cada momento con ella.

Pero el maldito atraso de dos semanas la estaba volviendo loca: a lo más, era un par de días sus demoras "normales", pero esto… y lo mejor, o peor, era que tendría que saberlo de la forma _muggle _(lo que significaba incluir a un tercero en su dilema), porque en San Mungo, a pesar de los acuerdos de confidencialidad, ella era la esposa del "Niño-Que-Vivió-Dos-Veces" y el heredero se esperaba con ansias en el mundo mágico (a tal punto que, desde el día que se casaron, las revistas del corazón han especulado acerca de la venida de un nuevo miembro a la familia).

Así que, armándose de valor, tomó un puñado de polvos Flu de un macetero, los lanzó a la chimenea y habló.

- Despacho de Hermione Granger. – Una cabellera castaña y enmarañada era lo único que se veía detrás de un montón de documentos varios.

- Si, que desea. – Contestó con voz monótona.

- Necesito que me salves la vida.

La castaña dejó de ver los pergaminos por un momento y alzó la cabeza.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Tienes un momento para ir al Londres _muggle_?

- De hecho, me harías un gran favor, porque quiero almorzar algo decente. Pero este trabajo agobiante no me lo permite, así que… me das la excusa perfecta. ¿Quieres que llame a Harry y Ron?

- No. – La pelirroja le respondió tan cortante que su amiga no pudo evitar observarla con extrañeza. – Quiero decir, no por el momento.

- ¿Pasa algo, Ginny?

- Si, pero quiero hablarlo fuera de aquí. Ya sabes, las paredes tienen oídos.

Hermione le sonrió, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Sandra, iré a almorzar. Si alguien me necesita, comunícale que en la tarde no estaré disponible.

- ¿Volverá a trabajar?

- No lo sé… cualquier cosa, te aviso. –Iba a cerrar la puerta, cuando recordó. – Ah, Sandra: nadie ha visto por aquí a Ginevra Potter.

- Si, señorita Granger.

Cerró la puerta y vio que Ginny jugaba con su sortija frenéticamente.

- Listo, ahora vamos a comer y me cuentas qué demonios te puede tener tan nerviosa.

**O°O°O**

En cuanto entró a la farmacia _muggle_, Ginny se arrepintió de haberle contado su dilema a Hermione. Pero es que la otra alternativa era su madre, la cual estaba descartada de plano, porque era peor que ir a San Mungo.

- Hermione, dime otra vez el por qué estoy aquí, si soy una bruja lo bastante inteligente como para poder buscar un hechizo con el cual enterarme de… de mi estado. – La castaña, exasperada, le susurró.

- Porque necesitamos una prueba fehaciente de tu nuevo estado y, si llegaras a encontrar el hechizo, no serías capaz de hacerlo correctamente por culpa de tus nervios. Y si sigues jodiéndome, te haré un _Imperius_ y te llevaré a San Mungo.

Una vendedora se acercó a ellas y les preguntó amablemente si necesitaban algo.

- Mi amiga, -dijo, señalando a una pelirroja que evitaba mirar a toda costa a la vendedora- necesita hacerse un test de embarazo, ya que tiene un retraso de su periodo. Sin embargo, está tan nerviosa que dudo que pueda hacerlo bien. ¿Podría explicárnoslo? –La vendedora les sonrío, enternecida.

- Por supuesto. Vayamos a la oficina del farmaceuta para explicarles con calma.

**O°O°O**

La prueba demoraba cuatro minutos. Pero ya habían pasado quince minutos y Hermione estaba ansiosa por saber el resultado. Y te preguntarás que cómo la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts en su generación, no había entrado a averiguar lo que pasaba.

Pues bien: Ginny hizo un hechizo de impasibilidad al baño y luego, en el caso que su amiga se desesperara por saber el resultado, convocó un escudo sobre la habitación tan fuerte, que se necesitarían varios _bombarda_ para derribarlo.

Vio el test una vez más y se dirigió a la puerta, a encarar a su amiga.

Hoy sería una noche inolvidable.

**O°O°O**

Harry llegó temprano a la casa. Menos mal que todo el estúpido papeleo había quedado terminado, porque no habría aguantado trabajar hasta tarde, más cuando su esposa se iba de viaje al día siguiente.

Por eso, se había preparado mentalmente para una deliciosa cena romántica, en donde se harían caricias por debajo del mantel mientras se dirigían miradas cargadas de amor y deseo, que terminarían en una desenfrenada muestra de amor en el dormitorio, en el caso que alcanzaran a llegar.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, al colgar su capa en el perchero, se fija en la mesita ratona que tenían al lado y ve una pequeña bolsa de una farmacia muggle. Pero lo_ freak_ de aquel momento, fue pillar la boleta y leer "Producto vendido: Test de Embarazo."

- ¡GINYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Al oír el grito, la pelirroja tragó saliva sonoramente.

- _Conciencia, fue un gusto conocerte y soportarte._

- _Igualmente, querida._

Bajó la escalera lentamente, con el test en la mano. Si le pedía explicaciones… no podría dárselas porque las había olvidado.

Vio a su marido en estado de shock, moviendo la boleta frenéticamente y con la mirada desencajada. _Ahí voy_, se dijo.

- Ginevra, ¿Podrías..? – Al ver que su mujer le extendía el brazo, no comprendió. – Ginny, no es momento para que me des tu mano, quiero saber qué significa… - Nuevamente, Ginny le extendió el brazo, con la mirada endurecida. – Ya te dije que…

- ¡Mira lo que tengo en la mano, imbécil! – Gritó fuera de si y se tapó la boca con las dos manos, luego de la palabrota. En ese momento, Harry vio un objeto alargado que caía al suelo, pero que terminó en su mano. Los reflejos aún funcionaban.

Cuando vio las dos líneas, miró a su mujer.

- Significa que… - Le dijo con la voz seca.

- Lo siento, pero si. Estoy embarazada. – Ginny bajó la vista, recordando la conversación del día anterior.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, cuando Ginny sintió unos brazos que la cubrían.,

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces. – Le dijo Harry en un segundo. Ginny levantó la vista, con los ojos aguados. Y vio aquellos ojos "como sapo en escabeche", la miraban, desbordando alegría.

- Y… y lo que hablamos anoche… - Le preguntó dubitativa.

- Eso no importa, linda. – Le besó la frente y la soltó, para colocar las manos en su barriga. – Lo que si importa, es el hecho que ahora no podrás jugar quidditch, ni aparecerte, ni… - Al ver que Ginny cruzaba los brazos y arrugaba la nariz, se rió. – Pero si es cierto, ahora…

- Oh, cállate y bésame. – Le dijo exasperada, tratando de esconder la sonrisa que aparecía en sus labios, los que aceptaron gustosos el beso de Harry. Un beso lleno de felicidad.

* * *

**Debe parecerles extraño el hecho que haya escrito un Harry/Ginny. **

**Pero tanto para Sirenita como para mí, esta pareja canon nos tiene marcadas. En mi caso, fue mi primer pairing ("Through the Dark"). Así que decidí volver a mis raíces y le hice este regalito.  
**

**¿Les gustó o no? ¿O prefieren a los chicos malos (quién no xDDDDDDD)? Dejen un review, please.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Sophie.**


End file.
